Is There Anyone Like Me?
by KimMcCloud
Summary: Magician of Black Chaos is the only one in the Magician Family who doesn't have anyone to be close with. Later, he finally finds the spell-caster he's been looking for. But, will she accept his love? Chaos/My Character
1. Is Someone Out There for me?

Is there someone out there for me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story is mostly about the Chaos Mage himself and my character Witch of Dark Destruction. Now this spell-caster I made up is just as Powerful as Chaos. Her colors are just like his too. She's ritual also. And I do not have time to describe her. It's too much. Well I hope you Reviewers enjoy! And please no flames!  
  
Chap 1  
  
One day in the world of duel monsters, the Magician of Black Chaos was quietly reading a chapter book called 'Lord of the Rings the Two Towers'. Magician of Black Chaos was the only one in the family without someone. His younger brother, Dark Magician has a girl name Shadow Witch(This is my character too.) and Dark Magician Girl has three boyfriends, Shadow Wizard(Another one of my characters so is the next one), Speed Demon, and Celtic Guardian.(Hey, he's older than her but he looks young.) Mighty Mage is getting really close with Shadow Wicken(another character.). Magician of Black Chaos closed his book and leaned his elbow by the window and looked outside. He took a long deep sigh and drifted into thought. 'Why's my life like this? I'm the only one in my family with someone. Now I'm not counting grandpa(Dark Sage) he's old!' 'I always wonder to myself if there is anyone out there who is my type. What I mean is a female ritual monster. Now I'm not talking about Performance of Sword. She's not my type.'  
  
Later Black Luster Soldier visits him. "Hey buddy. What's wrong? 'cause you got a long face." the tall warrior asked curiously. Chaos turned to his best friend. "Sorry Luster. It's just that I feel so lonely, I don't have a girlfriend like my brother Dark or you." Luster grabbed a chair and sat by the blue-skinned mage. "Chaos, don't worry, I'm sure someone is out there for you." Chaos spoke again," Well, I hope so." "Well, what type of girl do you want?" Luster questioned. "Well, if I'm ever going to have one, she must love me only and no other. Well she could still love her family. And she's got to be the right type for me, you know, a ritual." Chaos finished explaining. Luster rubbed his chin and thought for a bit. "I see.." Chaos gave another long sigh then turned back to Luster. "Hey, Luster, how did you meet Dark Destruction Warrior?" Luster tried to think back. "Well I met her the day when Kanan the Swordmistress and I broke up." "Well, how did you meet your new girlfriend?" "OK, I met her during the day when Gaia(the Fierce Knight) and I went to see Rebellious Female Knight. And that's when I met her. I like fell in love with her instantly when she took off her protection helmet. Her face was beautiful!" Luster said while daydreaming back to the love days. "And she's ritual too right?" Chaos said. Luster nodded. Later, the two rituals haven't talked to each other for 6 minutes. Then Luster spoke out," Hey! I forgot to tell you something!" Chaos looked at him by surprise. "What is it?" Luster began explaining." Tomorrow is the first day of May right?" Chaos nodded his head. "Well, you might get spring fever!" Chaos's eyes widened. "I'm telling you, maybe during the spring you might fin your dream girl tomorrow." Luster gave his friend a huge smile. Chaos thought for a while. "Well, I'm not so sure about this." "C'mon! this season might be your only chance!" "What makes you think so?" the Chaos Mage ask. "Hey, you're the greatest magician in this duel monster world. You don't think you could do it?" "Alright. I'll give it a try tomorrow." Chaos said as he got off the recliner. "Well I got to go now OK? I'll see you tomorrow." Luster then left the magician's house. 'I hope Luster is right.' Chaos thought in his mind.  
  
6:00 p.m. Dark and DMG got back home from the movies. DMG bribed her brother Dark to go to the movies with her. Her bribery was that if he doesn't watch the movie Princess Diaries with her, she'll tell his girlfriend that he wears teddy bear underwears. Dark agreed because he doesn't want to be embarrassed by his own little 16- year-old sister. "Hey Chaos, what did you do all day?" Dark asked while sitting on the futon. "I just talked with Luster, who came over." Chaos said as he headed for his room. Dark looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, bro." Chaos turned back. "Don't tell me your still thinking about what I think you're thinking." Dark said. Chaos replied "What do you think I'm thinking what you're thinking?" Dark walked up to his older brother. "What I think is I think you're still thinking about wanting a girlfriend, huh?" Chaos admitted by nodding his head quickly. "I understand." Dark left as he headed for his own room. Chaos opened his room and walked in slowly. When he fully got himself entered he layed flat on his bed. "'sigh'. I hope there is someone out there." He said to himself. Chaos felt so sleepy he shut his eyes immediately.  
  
Disclaimer: Well how do all you reviewers think of this story? Well I hoped you liked it because I tried very hard to make it romance on how a guy wants a girl. And review this story. You can send me any ideas also. Oh' and Dark Destruction Warrior is another one of my characters. She's as strong as Luster himself. I don't have time to describe her either. And I'll update this story sometime later OK? 


	2. Is SHE the ONE?

Disclaimer: Well what do you know? A another chappy, WEEE!! Yu-Gi- Oh! Characters still do not belong to me OK? I only one any characters you never heard of. You can look me up if you wanna know who they are. OK, enough talk, on with the fic!  
Chapter 2 Is SHE the ONE?   
The next day, it was spring season alright, just like Luster said. Chaos looked outside the window. What a morning it was. Every monster had spring fever! Chaos saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon in love with a female Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Mystical Elf seems to have a lot of Elven men following her.  
  
Then Chaos headed outside the house. After 8 steps outside, his brother Dark came up to him. Chaos was surprise by the look on his face, he was blushing madly. (He even had hearts popping above his head.) "Dark, what's wrong? Are you on cloud 9 or something?" he asked. "Oh yeah!" he replied. "Why?" "Me and Shadow have a date tonight!" Dark explained. "Oh really." Dark nodded. Later, he ran off with joy. "I'm going out TONIGHT! YIPEEE!!" Chaos looked back and shook his head.  
  
'I still can't stop thinking if I'm ever going to go out with someone.' Chaos thought to himself. While walking, he saw more monsters in love with others. He saw Neo the Magical Swordsman flirting with Princess of Tsurugi, a Kuriboh was hanging out with a Scape Goat, Flame Swordsman was with Kanan the Swordsmistress (Luster's old girlfriend), and what a surprise! Chaos saw his friend Luster making out with his girlfriend [Dark] Destruction Warrior. Chaos didn't want to ruin their romantic time so he just walked away.  
  
2 hours later, it still was spring fever non-stop. Knight of Twin Swords seems to be hugging along with Rebellious Female Knight. Red Eyes Black Dragon and a female Red Eyes Black Dragon. And he saw his little Sister DMG (Dark Magician Girl) with a Speed Demon. "My entire family is lucky except me." Chaos mumbled to himself. He sat down on a near by bench in a VERY clean park. Next two couple that passed by was his cousin Black Paladin, and Shadow Paladin. (Shadow's cousin) Chaos sighed deeply. He must be the only duel monster who doesn't have anyone to get close to.  
  
Suddenly, Chaos saw his little brother, Mighty [Mage] walk up to him. "Hi big brother!" he greeted. "Hi Mighty, where've you been?" Chaos asked. "Me and Shadow Wicken went to see a movie. "You did huh? What did you see?" Mighty answered, " We watched Shanghai Knights, and don't worry, it's PG-13" "OK."  
  
Mighty told Chaos everything what he and Shadow Wicken did on there small date for 13-year-olds. Later, Chaos spoke, "You had fun didn't you?" Mighty nodded happily. "Well big brother, I think I'll head home OK?" Chaos nodded and Mighty left.  
Chaos was all a lone again. The mage still saw lots of monsters pairing up. He slouched himself on the bench, and felt like he was about to cry. He seemed to have lost hope that there would be some one for him that's attractive and is his type. 'Why? Why? It's not fair for me. I wish I never existed!' he thought in his head.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I don't care if I lived." he said to himself sadly.  
  
Suddenly, someone spoke out to him. It sounded like a girl. "Hey, are you OK there?" Chaos looked up.  
His eyes widened as he saw a monster who is similar like him. Her hair was sleek and shiny black and her eyes were as red like his. Her skin was very pale white, but at least she still looked beautiful  
  
'Who is this?' he thought. She just stood there in front of him looking puzzled but quietly. "Is something wrong? I'm so sorry if I bothered you." She spoke softly. Chaos just sat quiet. He shrugged because he doesn't know what to say back. Finally he spoke, "Uh, no you didn't. I was just sitting by myself." "Oh." she began to walk away, but Chaos got up and followed her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but uh, I didn't get to say my name to you, I'm sorry." She smiled at him which made him go red. "That's OK." "I'm the Magician of Black Chaos, but everyone calls me Chaos or my Egyptian name." he said. "Well, I'm the Witch of Dark Destruction, my family calls my D.D. But I mostly prefer my Grecian name, Artemis." "Now that's a nice name." Chaos said now getting use to talking. "Thanks. (Looks at watch) Oops! I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Chaos replied. "Sure, no problem." "Well, bye." she then left Chaos.  
  
Chaos headed back home. When he entered, his entire family was already home. "Hey Chaos, where were you? You're usually the one who gets home first." DMG said to the chaos mage. Dark spoke to her," Hey at least he's home." Chaos didn't say anything but went straight up to his room. He shut his door quietly. Dark, Mighty , Sage and DMG looked at each other with confusion. (They all had question marks above their heads.)  
Meanwhile, in Chaos's room, he layed flat on his bed and stared at the blank ceiling. 'So I guess Luster was right about this season. But, is Witch of Dark Destruction a ritual like me. So far she's the type I want thought.' he thought in his head. "Maybe if I see her tomorrow, I could ask her." he said to himself. After he said that, he just remembered something.  
  
He headed for his door, opened it and called out.  
  
"HEY DARK!"  
  
Dark answered.  
  
"YES?!"  
  
"ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!"  
  
"NO! WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE A DATE TONIGHT?!"  
  
...  
  
"AI CARAMBA!! I FORGOT!"  
  
Dark Magician ran up the stairs and quickly got in his room to get ready. Chaos, who just watched him ran up, shook his head and gave a small laugh.   
  
Disclaimer: Well how nice was this chapter. Pretty long huh? Longer than the first chapter. I kinda had a hard time on ideas. I'm sure any of you reviewers out there would like to give me good ideas on any chapter, which is OK with me. Well 'till next time. BYE!! BYE!! 


	3. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! Here's my third chapter I just did. I think I'll be able to do a lot this week 'cause I'm on spring break! I've been also trying to look for any ideas for any other chapter. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own any characters that you, reviewers are not familiar with OK?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chap 3  
  
Love is in the air  
  
The next day, Chaos went straight to his shower and got out in like 7 minutes. He got in his regular costume very quickly then went straight outside. He wanted to know if that Witch of Dark Destruction is out today. He even wanted to tell Luster about her. 'What was her name again? Oh yeah, Artemis, I like that name.' he thought to himself.  
Later, Chaos saw Luster coming his way. "Hi Chaos! How was your day yesterday?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Pretty good." He replied.  
  
Luster smiled widely, wanting to know what happened. "What happened yesterday to you?"  
  
"Met someone." Chaos began to go really red right in front of Luster.  
  
Luster smiled more widely. "Oooooo! Tell me who!"  
  
"Well, she's really the type I want but I better ask her if she's ritual" Chaos explained as he remembered what she looked likie.  
  
Luster gave that kind of look people give others when they know their friend is falling in love. He then gave a whistle. "Can I meet her?"  
  
Chaos looked at him. "Sure, that's if I see her today."  
  
The two rituals walked on for 8 minutes now. And Chaos couldn't seem to find Artemis anywhere. Luster saw his girl walk over to them.  
  
"Hi Luster! Hi Chaos! What are you guys doing?" the female warrior asked as she stood by Luster's side.  
  
"Oh we're just looking for someone who Chaos has a lot of interest in," Luster started to smirk at Chaos. He blushed madly.  
  
"Wow! Is she going to be your girlfriend Chaos?" Destruction Warrior smiled.  
  
Chaos shrugged. "Uhh...I dunno."  
  
"Hey, why don't I help you guys on your little scavenger hunt. I would LOVE to meet this female monster Chaos likes so much!" "Sure, he might be too shy to see her again." Luster teased just for fun. Chaos looked at both of them. "C'mon guys! Knock it off!" The mage still can't stop blushing madly.  
  
And so Destruction went along with them.  
  
About half an hour later, Chaos saw who he was looking for.  
  
And he seemed to notice the girl she was talking to.  
  
It was Dark's girlfriend, Shadow.  
  
"Hey Chaos, isn't that your brother's girlfriend? And who is she?" Luster asked.  
  
"Well, that other girl is that one girl I met yesterday. And yes, that's Dark's girlfriend."  
  
Destruction only recognized the dark haired girl. "Hey! I know her!"  
  
Luster and Chaos looked at her with confusion. "Hmmm?"  
  
Destruction went up to them.  
  
"Luster. Your girlfriend knows her?" he whispered.  
  
Luster answered, "I guess so. But she never told me."  
  
Then Destruction gave the two guys a hand wave to tell them to come over.  
  
Chaos and Luster came over and Shadow greeted them. "Hi guys!"  
  
"Hey Shadow. Who are you talking too?" Luster asked because he wanted to know about Chaos's crush.  
  
"To my big sister of course." She smiled.  
  
Chaos's eyes widened by surprise. "Sh-she's your sister?!"  
  
"Huh? Why do you know her?" Shadow looked at her sister.  
  
The destruction witch nodded. "Well, you see, I just met him yesterday afternoon."  
  
Luster questioned Shadow. "Um, have you ever told Dark about her?"  
  
Shadow shook her head. "No. Because my sister just came back."  
  
Destruction spoke out, " Yeah. She's been teaching any apprentice witchs and wizards with their father."  
  
While Destruction was talking, Luster whispered some things to Shadow. Her eyes widened and gave a small 'Oh.' She smiled and had an idea.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"Yes." Her older sister asked.  
  
"Me ,Luster and Destruction will be going somewhere for a while OK? See ya!" the three of them ran off in a hurry.  
  
"B-but guys!" Chaos said as he was now alone with Artemis.  
  
She went up to him. "Well, my sister seems to always do that. She even did it to our cousin and her boyfriend."  
  
"Your cousin's Shadow Paladin huh?" Chaos said.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know. Did Shadow told you?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, my brother Dark and your sister told me." He smiled back. Then he remembered what he was going to ask her.  
  
"Uhh, Artemis, are you a ritual type monster?"  
  
She nodded at him. "Yeah." She asked him a question, "What about you?"  
  
He nodded. "So you know Luster's girlfriend?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I've known her eversince I use to be here 2 years ago." She walked by his side. And he began to blush.  
  
Later, Chaos didn't know what to say, he was to busy blushing because Artemis is standing so close to him.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" she asked with that cute question looking face. "Huh?" Chaos looked confused. She giggled. "You know we can't just keep walking and do nothing."  
  
"Well, there is a good movie I want to see." He said. "Really? What is it?" "It's uh, Boat Trip." "Hmm. Yeah, let's watch that." She said.  
  
'Wow! It feels like I'm on my first date!' Chaos thought.  
  
(Let's just past the movie part.)  
  
One hour and thirty-six minutes later, the two spell-casters came out of the theaters. "I gotta admit Chaos, that movie was pretty good." She held on to one of his arms and layed her head on his shoulder. Chaos gulped and felt really nervous for he doesn't know what he has to say. But he doen't want her to let go of him so he stayed quiet.  
  
Later, Chaos and Artemis ran into Knight of Twin Swords(He's from Dungeon Dice Monsters). He greeted Chaos. "Hi! Are you two on a date or something? If you are, are there any good movies showing?" "Uhh." Chaos turned to the female ritual monster who was clinging his arm. "There is a good movie at the theaters." Artemis answered for Chaos.  
  
The mage turned back to the warrior. "Yeah. There's plenty to watch over there."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta tell my girl about it." He left the two alone again.  
  
Chaos told Artemis that he will walk her back to her house. On the way, they both were talking about themselves to get to know eachother more.  
  
"So your little sister is my little brother's girlfriend? My, all this stuff is interesting."  
  
"What's so interesting?" he wondered. She answered back. "Well some of your family sure seems to have things with my family. Not that I'm including my parents and your parents."  
  
Chaos finally brought her to her house.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here. I kinda feel so lonely walking by myself." Artemis said happily. "No problem. I just waned to.?" Chaos was cut off on his sentence because Artemis kissed him on his lips.  
  
..  
  
When she took her lips off his, Chaos just stood quietly with his eyes wide. Artemis spoke, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was only." now it was her turn to be quiet because Chaos kissed her back. This kiss was very long and passionate. They were also hogging one another while making out.  
  
They both parted slowly and steadily.  
  
"Goodnight Chaos. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She said soothingly.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you too." He replied.  
  
Artemis headed inside her house and the chaos mage began to walk back home.  
  
'I think that was my first kiss back there. Now I know how it feels to kiss someone who is not related to you. Dark told me how wonderful it feels. When it happened, I can feel Artemis's warmness and all the passion I coud feel.'  
  
When Chaos got home, he was the only one inside. His family was probably out still. He headed inside his room and stayed inside for the rest of the evening, thinking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: Whew! How was that? Long huh?" A few friends of mine helped 'moi' out. I'm still thinking how long I should make the next chapter. Well, please review. No Flames OK? Bye! ^____^!! 


	4. Thoughts about passionate things

Disclaimer: Hi! Please forgive me for not updating this story as soon as possible. I've been trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. And this chapter will be basically Chaos thinking. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my characters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thoughts about passionate things  
  
Chaos stayed at home locked in his room. Not knowing whether he should go out or stay in his room. He laid flat on his mattress and stared blank at the ceiling. Chaos began thinking about Witch of Dark Destruction.  
  
He remembered perfectly about the night when she kissed him. Chaos placed his thoughts about that and pictures the scenario. He suddenly realized he was blushing about that flash back. "Was that kiss even serious?" Chaos mumbled to himself. He placed his fore finger on his bottom lip and smiled at that thought.  
  
Chaos then turned his smile into a frown. "But, why would she do that?" Then he remembered the part when he kissed her back. Chaos has never experienced these thoughts on love emotions before in his whole life. Being the great magician that he is, never has he felt this type of passion.  
  
Chaos stood up from his bed and went over to his mirror and takes a close look at his reflection. He looked at all his characteristics. Blue skin, dark hair that's wild and spiky and blood red eyes. Then he tried to remember about the spell caster he fell in love with. Dark hair like his except sleek and shiny, pale winter frost skin and blood red eyes like his. "What have I got to offer her?" Chaos questioned himself.  
  
Chaos continued to stare deeply at his reflection. He started thinking about how it would be if he had true love. Artemis did kiss him, but Chaos didn't know why. To him, they were just friends. But Chaos knew he loved her, but he didn't think the time was right to say, 'I love you.' No one has ever stared deeply in his eyes and say those three little words at him.  
  
Chaos went back on his mattress and laid flat on it and stared at the ceiling again. He realized he has been staring at the ceiling too much, so he sat up and looked out the window. It was very gloomy outside, with pouring rain, lots of fog and thunder roaring. He sighed deeply and rested his head on his pillow.  
  
Just then, someone was knocking on his door. "Chaos, open up."  
  
Chaos sat up but made no movement for the door. He pointed his finger at the door and used his magic to open it up. Dark Sage, his grandfather was standing outside.  
  
When the ancient spell caster got himself fully inside, he cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "Chaos? Why have you locked yourself in your room? You've been inside here for about 2 hours."  
  
"Sorry, I just need some quality time by myself, that's all." Chaos tried to hide his secret about what he was thinking. Sage studied Chaos to know if there was something wrong. "Chaos, tell me, what's been bugging you? You've been acting like this for three days now."  
  
Chaos knew he couldn't hide his feelings much longer. He knew that he had to tell his grandfather or sooner or later, he'll find out.  
  
"It's just that I have never experienced these emotions towards someone."  
  
"What emotions?" Sage asked curiously as he sat on a nearby chair.  
  
"You know, passion, love or any others that are like that."  
  
"And you agonize these feelings toward whom?"  
  
"Witch of Dark Destruction. She's as powerful as me. And of course, she's a ritual type monster." Chaos explained.  
  
"Oh my. Chaos, there's another like you? I didn't know that."  
  
"Neither did I. I truly have strong feelings for her, but will she except me?"  
  
"Why you ask?" Sage listened carefully because he became interested in this conversation.  
  
"I ask because, I feel left out. I feel like I can't join a crowd because I don't have anyone to talk to or to share things with." Chaos stared outside his window sadly as he leaned his fore head on the glass.  
  
Sage rubbed his chin and thought for a moment about his grandson's feelings towards another spell caster that was as strong as him.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll return your love. Besides, she might be the right type for you." Sage said as he got off from his chair.  
  
"How can you be so sure about that?" Chaos said as turned his head from the window to his elder.  
  
"Just be yourself." Dark Sage left Chaos's room.  
  
Chaos locked his door again with his magic. "Oh God or Ra, please say it is so." Chaos said as he looked up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: Well how was that for someone showing how much they car for someone else? I hope it was good. Review, but no FLAMES PLEASE!!  
  
Ja  
  
Ne! 


End file.
